The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by punkdndisorderly
Summary: AU, set after S2 finale. Nicki brought Jenny to a mystery person, who's been lying to Jake for over 2 years. Trust is a lie. No one knows anyone. Lies are revealed, and trust is betrayed, read more for details. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is probably the last thing I should be doing, but this idea has been floating around in my head for an extremely long time, and I needed to write the story. Don't worry, I haven't given up on Loss, Love, and Lies, but I really like the idea of the story I have brewing in my head. So here it goes. **

"Jake! What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, seeing Jake walk into her bedroom, as was the typical fashion in her household.

"Nicki, she has Jenny. I don't know how she found her, but I need to get my baby Peyton." Jake explained.

"What? That's horrible. How did she find her?"

"I have no idea, but Peyton, you have to understand, I love you. I don't want to leave you, but I need to."

"I understand, I just don't want to let you go." Peyton told him, tears welling up in her bright eyes, and pulling herself into Jake's chest. "I love you so much Jake."

It's been two weeks since Jake left, and Peyton was just as miserable as ever. Jake was currently in Connecticut, making his way up the east coast, searching everywhere for Jenny and Nicki.

"Hello?" Jake asked after picking up his cell phone, not recognizing the number.

"Jake?" The female voice asked.

"Um, yea, who's this?"

"JJ, it's BJ."

"Bree?! What's up little sister, I haven't heard from you since you skipped out of Tree Hill two years ago!"

"Yea, there's a hell of a lot more to that story than that, but that's not exactly the reason I'm calling…"

"What's up?"

"Um, well….

_Flashback:_

"Hello?" The extremely busy Breanna Jagielski answered the phone, holding a 17 month old toddler on her hip.

"Breanna Jagielski… how nice it is to hear from you."

"Um, who the hell is this?"

"It's Auntie Nicki"

"Nicki? What are you doing calling me?"

"You have a package on your doorstep."

"What?! What are you talking about?' Bree asked, making her way to her front doorstep. "Nicki! You can _not_ just leave Jenny on my doorstep! What are you on? Honestly!" Bree said, hanging up the phone quickly. Then dialing Jakes number right away.

_Present:_

"So, let me get this straight, I've been looking for Jenny for two weeks. And Nicki was up in Boston, that is where you are, right?"

"Yea"

"And she was planning the whole time, after fighting _so_ hard against me to win Jenny, and she just_ abandoned_ her on your _doorstep?_" Jake asked, appalled at the idea.

"Yea, and Jake, I can't do this on my own."

"Do what?"

"There's some stuff you need to know. But what you should know is, I want to go back to Tree Hill."

"What? What made you change your mind?"

"Well, since our 18th birthday last week, I've been thinking, I don't have to listen to Mom and Dad anymore, and I can go move home on my own."

"What are you talking about BJ? Mom and Dad made you move to Boston?"

"It's a long story JJ, can you just please come and get me, and your baby, and we can all head back home together?"

"That sounds perfect BJ." Jake asked, hanging up the phone, and making his way towards Boston.

**A/N: Okay, so I have this planned out for the next couple chapters, so they should be up pretty soon. This story has been in my head since the summer, so I figured it was about time I wrote it out. I hope you enjoy it! There are plenty of twists and turns to come.**


	2. Straitjacket Feeling

Jake rang the doorbell of the house that equaled the address that his twin sister had given him over the phone.

"JJ, just come in please!" Bree yelled, changing the diaper of her niece.

Jake walked into the house, and was greeted with a young boy toddling his way over to him. Jake picked him up, and said, "And who might you be?"

"Bryan." The toddler said, giggling.

"Why, hello Bryan, I'm Jake."

"Hey, Bree, care to explain." Jake said, walking over to his sister, holding Bryan.

"Um, Jake, you might want to sit down. I'll be right there, as soon as I'm done changing Jenny's diaper."

"Bree, what the hell is going on?" Jake asked, extremely confused.

"Jake, do you know why I left Tree Hill 2 years ago?" Bree asked him, making her way over to the couch, and handing him his daughter, who he greeted extremely excitedly, but then answered her question, eager to know what was going on.

"Cause you wanted a new start?"

"No, JJ, Mom and Dad forced me to leave."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I was pregnant."

"Whoa, what? When? So this… he's yours?" Jake asked, shocked, referring to the little boy attempting to walk around the living room.

"Yes."

"Who's the father?"

"That's not important right now."

"Um, BJ, I think that it's very important!" Jake said, wanting to protect his younger sister, even though he was merely minutes older. "And wait a minute, why would Mom and Dad have forced you to move up here with Uncle whats-his-face? Do they not realize how much support they've given me with Jenny?"

"I don't know, it's different I guess. When your 15 year old daughter gets pregnant, than when your 16 year old son impregnates someone. They didn't want to live with the shame of having a pregnant daughter, so they forced me to come up here. Even though becoming pregnant wasn't my fault."

"Um, Bree, I think it takes 2 to have a baby."

"Yea Jake, I'm well aware of that. But still… that wasn't my choice." Bree said, looking down.

"Wait… you mean?"

"Yes, JJ, I was raped."

"But by who?"

"One of you're good friends, ugh, can we _please_ not talk about this right now, and just pack everything up and hit the road? I have a lot of explaining ahead of me."

"Yea, to me on the ride home." Jake told her, before helping to move all of her, and his nephew's belongings into his car.

"Okay BJ, you ready to tell me who the father is? So I can beat the shit out of them?"

"No, JJ, I'm not, I'm not ready for any of this." Bree said, putting her head against the car window, and crying softly.

Jake decided to drop it, and just begin the long trip back home to Tree Hill, he figured he would get it out of her at some point, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Jake drove straight home, too wired after finding his daughter again, and finding out that he was an Uncle, and rather pissed at his parents for sending away his sister, for the same reason as they protected him for.

"Hey, BJ, wake up, we're home." Jake said, gently waking her up, before getting out of the car to get his daughter out. Bree followed shortly, carrying her son up the stairs, scared to have to face her parents after all these years.

"Don't worry B, they'll be asleep, and they leave for work extremely early, despite it being a Saturday, they won't even know you're here until late tomorrow." Jake said, seeing the fear on his sister's face.

"Okay." Bree said, nodding, before quietly following Jake into the same house she grew up in.

"Here, you can just let Bryan sleep in Jenny's playpen that's set up in my room. Um, I know Mom and Dad have left your room alone, so if you want to sleep in there, you can. I'm sure they won't think to look there in the morning."

Bree just numbly nodded, before heading to the room from her childhood, still clad with 'Nsync and Backstreet Boys posters plastered all over the walls. Bree just smiled while shaking her head, before climbing into bed, and falling asleep, finally comfortable again.

I want to write more so badly, so expect an update soon, but I want to gain more interest in the story first!


	3. Jar of Hearts

Sooo, I know it has been like... four plus years, and I definitely apologize for the EXTREME hiatus. I am keeping the setting at the end of season 2, so the other characters are all in that state.(I know, that was like 7 seasons ago.. wow) I now have a little more time on my hands, and felt like writing some more fan-fics, so here it goes lol:

Jake awoke to the sounds of a child's cry, as had been tradition before Nikki had taken Jenny away from him. Jake was not expecting to see an older, male child in Jenny's playpen as well and the events of the night before came flooding back to him. After taking care of his new-found nephew, Jake quickly decided to wake his sister and get some answers that she had been denying him from the night before.

"Beej, wake up" Jake said, while knocking on the door of a room that had been abandoned for the past few years, shaking his head at the thought. Jake had been told that his twin sister had chosen to attend a boarding school up in Massachusetts, to further her chances of being admitted into her dream college: Harvard.

"Come in" Jake heard a sniffled, quiet response. As he opened the door he noticed the tissues littering the floor, before rushing over to put a comforting arm around his sister. "Oh J, what am I supposed to do?" Breanna quietly muttered between sobs.

"How about we start at the beginning?" Jake said, soothingly.

"Okay, I guess I owe you that much. You might want to get comfortable, you're not going to like this." Breanna said before glancing sideways at her brother, unsure of how he was going to react. "You remember that party we went to right after you were pulled up to Varsity basketball our freshman year, when that senior got injured?"

"The one I didn't want you to go too?"

"Jake, please, that was three years ago, plus you know Mom and Dad would never have let you gone out without me, never would've believed your cover. Plus I was on the cheerleading team for the entire season, as I am just so much more talented than you big brother." Breanna attempted to make light of the situation. Getting the hint from the serious look on Jake's face, she continued:

Past:

"Who wants to take another shot?" An extremely drunk Jake screamed to the excited, also obliterated, teenagers surrounding him, who cheered in response. Breanna rolled her eyes, watching this event unfold before her, knowing she was going to be cleaning up her brother's puke in a matter of hours. Not bearing to watch another minute of her classmates foolishness, Breanna retreated to the Scott's game room where some of the guys were playing NBA live.

"Ooh! I love this game, can I play winner?" Bree asked of the two guys currently playing the game. They quickly paused it after hearing a females voice, and responded with, "sure, but I hope you don't expect to win!" Breanna heard the familiar voice of her longtime crush Nathan Scott.

'I really hope he wins so I can play against him! Let him see what I got!' Breanna thought about her crush. After watching Nathan slaughter his teammate, Bree knew it wasn't going to be an easy game for her to win.

"Okay, cheer-girl...let's see what you got. You wanna drink while we play?" Nathan offered.

Not really keen on beer, but not wanting to appear 'uncool' to Nathan, she nodded, "please."

Nathan returned from the kitchen sipping his own beer, while handing her her own cup. After taking a sip, Breanna winced, but said "Thanks Nathan" to which he responded with "Anytime...sorry I don't know your name."

"Breanna, Breanna Jagielski"

"Ah, so you're the infamous 'BJ' Jake always talks about, guess I was giving him more credit than he deserved." A few of the guys in the room chuckled at her nickname.

"Like I've never heard that one before Scott, are we here to play or what?" She challenged.

"Oh, you're on." Nathan answered, not expecting this girl to be so feisty, and almost regretting what he had slipped into her drink.

About a half hour later, Nathan was creaming Breanna, and she was starting to feel extremely dizzy. "I'm done, I don't feel so good." She managed to get out.

Nathan, quickly coming to her 'rescue' said, "Come here, you can lay down in my room" Before quickly reaching under her arms and carrying her to his room.

Present:

"And…that's all I remember from that night J, I woke up the next morning, naked and with him lying next to me also naked. I freaked out, got dressed and left. I know he put something in that drink, I don't know why he would feel the need to do that to have sex though." Bree rambled, relieved to finally have told someone, someone she knew would actually believe her.

"I'm going to kill him. I don't understand how Haley could have married that asshole!" Jake said, jumping onto his feet and beginning to pace.

"Whoa, timeout, Nathan's married? To Haley...are we talking about little innocent Haley James who was practically my best girl friend growing up?"

"Yes, B, I don't get it, he's so different now. That still does not make up for what he did to you, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Jake, calm down, I've come to peace with it. I mean I did have a huge crush on him, but I would never have slept with him without more of a commitment, I knew how he was with girls. As much as I wish it didn't happen like that, I do have Bryan, who I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Well I definitely understand that one. Does he know about Bryan?"

"No, I haven't even seen him since that night. I didn't go back to school right away, I was ashamed. Then when I found out I was pregnant, I was forced to leave."

"Are you going to tell him?" Jake asked, not knowing how much longer he could hold out from pounding Nathan's face to the ground.

"Well, I mean, Bryan's already asking questions. 'No Dada?' is kind of hard to explain to a toddler. I want Nathan to know, he's going to see me, Tree Hill is a small town. I can't hide it forever. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Bree, I guess you're just going to have to come out and say it, if you want him to know. I'll go with you-don't worry I'll behave" Jake quickly inserted into the conversation, as Bree shot him a dirty look "And we can tell him together."

"What about Haley? How is she going to take this?"

"I guess we're going to have to wait and see BJ"

"I guess we're going to have to wait and see BJ" Jake said, putting his strong arms around his petite look-alike, and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You gonna come back to school?"

"I don't know if I can face everyone, but I need to be able to support Bryan, so I guess I have too. Can I catch a ride with you and I'll talk to Principal Turner?" Breanna asked of her brother, unsure if she was making the right decision.

"Of course, I'm always going to have your back, no matter what; we have been together from day one ya know" Jake smirked.

"True, now get lost so I can get ready!" Breanna said, jokingly smacking his arm.

"Bree...you know it's Saturday right? We're not going to school right now."

"Oh, I know, we're going to find a daycare, then I'm going to look for a job. There is no way in hell I am letting Mom and Dad watch Bryan considering what they did to me. I also plan on getting my own place ASAP."

"What if we moved out together, ya know solidarity?"

"Jake, I'm not going to ask you to waste your savings on an apartment with me."

"I think it's a great idea, the kids can share a room, have someone to play with. And we'll have each other to help out with everything."

"Ya know, maybe you're right."

"I always am little sis." Jake said before quickly escaping his sister's room before she could retaliate.

"Oh how I missed him" Breanna smiled to herself, knowing that no matter what the next few days brought her, she would always have her twin brother beside her to support her.


End file.
